


You're Back Early

by ZiallMashton



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Nashton - Freeform, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/ZiallMashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets back to Ashton's hotel earlier than expected and Ashton is busy showering. Niall keeps himself busy by walking into the shower to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Back Early

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for an anon on tumblr. Nashton smut!

He was standing in the shower scrubbing that peach shampoo through his dirty blonde curls. His eyes were closed tightly while he hummed along to the song playing from his iPod. He hadn’t noticed when the door slowly opened then softly clicked closed, nor had he noticed Niall leaning against the sink looking into the shower through the opening where the shower curtain wasn’t closed all the way. Niall bit his lip and watched the airy white bubbles swim down Ashton’s body. He palmed his hardening dick through his sweat shorts when his eyes followed the bubbles to Ashton’s bum. 

He kept his eyes there while the younger boy conditioned and rinsed his hair. Niall would have found it creepy; standing there just watching someone shower, but he and Ashton had been dating for about two months now (they weren’t official [yet]) and had already slept together a few times. He really couldn’t stay off of Ashton, and vice versa, so when he walked into Ashton’s hotel room and heard the shower running he couldn’t help but jump on the opportunity to fuck Ashton in the shower. 

Niall began undressing as quietly as he could. He only took his eyes off of Ashton’s body in order to pull his shirt over his head and toss it onto Ashton’s pile of clothes. He took out the condom and small packet of lube he had in his pocket before discarding his shorts as well. He licked his lips, taking in the sight of Ashton soaping up his body and massaging the loofa gently over his skin. He was very happy that Ashton was still completely oblivious to his presence. He slowly pulled the curtain open enough to step into the shower as slyly as possible. 

Ashton must’ve noticed or felt a presence because he jumped slightly, letting out an embarrassing squeak, and turned. He had no time to react because Niall wrapped his arms tightly around Ashton’s waist, pulled him in so their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and kissed him hard. Ashton gasped against his lips, not expecting him to be back from the interview so soon, then closed his eyes and responded to the kiss eagerly. Niall felt Ashton’s arms finally wrap around his neck and smiled into the kiss. He licked at Ashton’s lips until the younger boy opened his mouth to let Niall taste him. 

Niall moaned as their tongues swirled around one another. He slid his hands to place them on Ashton’s hips; his thumbs pressing into Ashton’s hipbones as he gripped the boy tightly and pushed their groins together. Niall’s already hard dick slid against Ashton’s quickly hardening dick causing Ashton to moan loudly and break the heated kiss. Niall kissed the corner of Ashton’s mouth quickly then dove straight to the sweet spot just to the right of Ashton’s Adam’s apple. Ashton’s head immediately tilted back to give Niall more access. His hands curled into Niall’s damp hair and tugged gently. When Niall bit into the soft flesh is when Ashton pulled harder making Niall groan loudly. 

Niall pushed Ashton’s body against the shower wall causing a shiver to run through him when the cool material hit his back. Niall loved how Ashton’s body arched into him to avoid the cold surface before he pressed Ashton back into it and began kissing him again. Niall broke the kiss, pecking Ashton’s lips once more then sliding onto his knees. The floor of the tub was rough on his knees and he had to shift their bodies so the spray of the shower wasn’t pounding onto his head. 

Ashton groaned weakly while watching Niall shift around. Niall _finally_ started though. He pressed Ashton’s hip down with his right hand then with his left hand he gripped the youngers’ fully hard dick and licked the tip. Ashton’s knees almost gave out at the pleasurable sensations that shot through his body. Niall’s hand on Ashton’s hip is what kept the boy stabilized against the shower wall. Niall smiled up at Ashton with the most innocent face he could then he sucked Ashton in as far as he could and began bobbing his head. 

He felt Ashton’s hand wrap into his hair and fingertips gently rubbing his scalp. He moaned around Ashton’s cock causing a shiver to run through Ashton’s body and his grip in Niall’s hair to tighten. Niall dug the fingernails of his left hand into Ashton’s thigh and felt him thrusting into his mouth. 

Niall pulled off slowly when he knew Ashton was on the edge making him whine and groan. Niall smirked and stood up then kissed Ashton deeply. He pulled Ashton’s body closer and rubbed their groins together sighing in relief as he finally got some friction to relieve his cock a bit. He went back to Ashton’s sweet spot then pulled back to retrieve the condom and the packet of lube. Ashton kept himself braced against the wall watching Niall’s naked form dip in and out of the spray from the shower head loving how the hot water rolled down every inch of the milky skin. Niall spread some lube on his fingers and Ashton moaned loudly when Niall leaned over to put the lube down on the edge of the tub. 

When Niall returned to Ashton, one hand with lubed fingers and the other clutching a condom, he wasted no time smashing his lips against Ashton’s then sliding his hand around Ashton’s slim hips to feel his smooth ass. He trailed his fingers along the crack a few times then finally dipped a finger into Ashton’s hole. Unlike the gasp and tensing Niall was expecting he heard Ashton sigh as his body relaxed. 

“Damn baby, y’want me so bad. Huh?” Niall asked against Ashton’s ear. 

“Mmmm,” Ashton moaned. “I need you so bad Ni, please.” 

Niall groaned and added a second finger. “Yeah, need me t’ fill ya up? Fuck ya real good?” 

“God, YES Niall. Ungh, please. Now, just fuck me now, please babe!” Ashton begged. He moaned and sighed as Niall’s fingers got deeper and began poking at his prostate. 

“You’re not ready yet, just a few more minutes babe.” 

Ashton groaned again then wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck to pull him in for a hot kiss. Niall slipped his tongue into Ashton’s mouth and a third finger alongside the other two. Ashton did gasp that time; a quick intake of air then released it as a moan into Niall’s mouth. 

“Turn around,” Niall mumbled against Ashton’s lips. 

Ashton obeyed instantly. He pressed the palms of his hands against the shower wall and arched his back more than necessary because he knew Niall loved that. Niall bit his lip and pressed his palm to Ashton’s back then slid it down over his back dimples to cup his ass. He gripped the cheek firmly and pulled it to the side to take a look at Ashton’s hole. He used his other hand to stick three fingers in again and pumped them a few times loving the delicious sounds he was working out of Ashton. 

“Always so fucking ready,” he commented more to himself watching the hole squeeze his fingers. 

“Yes babe,” Ashton moaned. “Fuck. Fuck me, Niall. God, please! I need you so bad.” 

“Fucking love when you beg for me,” Niall growled. He took his fingers out and put the condom on. “There’s no more lube, babe. You’re wet enough though, yeah?” 

Ashton nodded furiously. “Mmm,” was his only vocal response as he arched his body more to push his ass towards Niall. 

He quickly pushed his tip into Ashton feeling the younger boys’ body tense at the action. Niall leaned his body over Ashton’s to press kisses into his shoulder and neck. Once he felt Ashton’s body relax he began pushing in slowly. He heard Ashton let out a long sigh then moan when Niall bottomed out. Seconds later Ashton was already wiggling his bum silently signaling Niall to _move_. 

“What’s gotten into you, Ash? So needy for me right now,” Niall said as he did a few experimental thrusts to make sure Ashton was actually ready. 

“You, finally.” Ashton replied. 

Niall couldn’t help letting out a breathy chuckle at that cheesy comment. It was quickly turned into a moan when he felt Ashton clench himself. He gripped Ashton’s shoulder with one hand and hip with his other hand. He steadied his feet so he wouldn’t slip while the water poured on their bodies then set a steady pace. He immediately aimed for Ashton’s prostate wanting to hear him scream, always loved how vocal Ashton could be. He found that spot quite quickly and he knew he hit it when Ashton began yelling out. 

“Niall, oh **God** ,” Ashton screamed. 

That’s one thing Niall would never tire of; Ashton screaming and moaning and never holding anything back. So when Ashton’s moans became muffled Niall looked over said boys shoulder and saw he was biting his lips. Niall gave it a bit of time, loving how Ashton’s plump lip was squished between his teeth, before he ran the hand that wasn’t on Ashton’s hip up his spine slowly. He slid his hand into Ashton’s hair and tugged gently at first. When Ashton kept biting his lip and muffling the sounds Niall pulled hard. He curled his finger so they scraped against Ashton’ scalp and pulled hard again. Ashton’s head fell back with Niall’s strong grip and he screamed out. 

“Don’t you dare try to be quiet,” he growled between thrusts. “I wanna hear ya screaming for me. Fuck, Ashton.” 

Ashton loved how aggressive Niall was being and he pushed his hips back into the thrusts. When Niall realized this he pulled Ashton’s hair harder and brought their lips together. He felt Ashton moan into his mouth almost breathlessly. Using one hand he braced himself on the wall to adjust his angle slightly and thrust repeatedly into Ashton’s sweet spot causing his legs to tremble. 

Niall got the reaction he was looking for though when Ashton yelled out, loud and shameless, Niall’s name followed by curses and begs for Niall to go _’faster, harder, deeper… **please** Niall’_ and Niall couldn’t deny that. He pushed into Ashton even harder and worked himself deeper into him with each thrust. He knew Ashton was still trying to hold in the sounds but gave up and all those sounds he made went straight to Niall’s dick. 

“That’s it baby; so loud, so good. You take this dick so good babe.” 

“Close,” Ashton breathed out. “’m so close.” 

“Yeah, me too. Fuck you’re so tight and hot for me. Oh God,” Niall moaned. “Shit, fuck, damn babe, ahh,” a string of incoherent words slipped out of Niall’s mouth as his body tensed and he came hard into the condom deep inside of Ashton. He thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm then rested his head on Ashton’s back to catch his breath. 

He pulled out and sunk onto his knees again. Ashton’s head was leaning on the shower wall but it snapped up and he moaned loudly when he felt something hot and slick sliding around his hole. It wasn’t Niall’s dick or a finger, which is what turned Ashton on more. It was Niall’s tongue licking around his rim and pushing in just slightly to tease Ashton. Ashton’s legs were still trembling and Niall noticed him wrapping a hand around his dick. Before Ashton could even tug at himself Niall pushed his hand away and made him turn around so his back was against the wall. 

Ashton was breathing heavy and already looked wrecked. Niall smiled up at him then kissed the tip of Ashton’s dick to make him squirm. 

“Niall, please babe. I’m so close and it’s starting to fucking hurt,” Ashton begged again and he sounded near tears. 

“Sorry, love,” Niall whispered genuinely. He pressed another kiss to Ashton’s tip then engulfed his full length, letting the tip slide into his throat and he let his throat contract around it. Ashton let out a sound that was a mixture between a moan and sigh of relief. 

Niall began working Ashton’s dick the ways he knew Ashton loved. He ran his tongue over it as much as he could, hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, sucking harder at the tip before going back down. He pulled off and swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing the slit then stiffening his tongue to press into it. Ashton was a moaning mess above him scraping his fingers uselessly against the slippery shower wall. 

Niall grabbed Ashton’s hands and placed them in his hair. He looked up at Ashton and just nodded when Ashton looked at him confused. Ashton quickly got the hint though, gripping Niall’s hair and thrusting into his hot mouth. He sped up and started fucking Niall’s face a little harder but being careful not to hurt him. Niall breathed hard through his nose and took whatever Ashton was giving him. 

“Gonna cum, Ni.” 

Niall only hummed around Ashton’s dick; that sent him over the edge completely. He pulled on Niall’s blonde hair, stilled halfway in Niall’s mouth, and came hard with a shout of Niall’s name. Niall’s fingers dug into Ashton’s thighs as the hot liquid shot into his mouth. He let a breath out through his nose while Ashton worked through his orgasm. 

Ashton’s grip slackened and his body relaxed against the wall. Niall waited for Ashton to look down at him before visibly swallowing everything, causing Ashton to moan again, then he kitten licked Ashton’s softening dick to clean up any other remains of cum. He pulled back and stood up when Ashton started hissing from oversensitivity. 

He kissed Ashton languidly and pressed him closer to the wall. He snuck his tongue into Ashton’s mouth, smiling when Ashton eagerly took it and swirled his own tongue with it. He pulled back after a moment and leaned his forehead against Ashton’s. 

“Mm, that was fun,” he said with a lazy smile on his lips. 

“Definitely was. We should have shower sex more often.” 

“I agree.” 

“Now I gotta wash up again,” Ashton said with a giggle. “You got me all dirty.” 

“Well then, since I got you all dirty then let me clean you up,” he replied. He kissed Ashton again then whispered “be right back.” 

Ashton frowned but relaxed when he realized Niall was only ridding of the condom and lube packet. He smiled when Niall climbed back into the shower and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder and just let all his stresses melt away. He felt Niall moving around but didn’t know what he was doing until he felt his loofa running down his back. 

Niall felt Ashton giggle into his neck and he smiled at that. He looked down while he was scrubbing Ashton’s back to make sure he scrubbed everywhere then admired the view. “So beautiful,” he whispered. He felt Ashton smile and he knew that if he could see his face that it’s be tinted with a blush. 

The rest of the shower was silent except for a few giggles between the boys while they washed one another off. Niall sighed as he shut the water off. He wrapped a fluffy towel around Ashton then got one for himself. Ashton gripped his hand and led him to the bed in the middle of the room and gestured for him to lie down. He watched Ashton grab the remote then crawl up next to him. They go rid of their towels and Niall pulled the covers up over them. 

“Wanna just watch a movie? Maybe order some room service?” Ashton asked. 

“Yeah, whatever you wanna do. I just wanna chill with you tonight.” Niall answered with a shy smile. 

Ashton stopped what he was doing and looked adoringly at Niall. He smiled so big his eyes squinted up then he moved to straddled Niall. He leaned down to kiss Niall and he instantly deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Niall’s mouth. Niall moaned into the kiss and pulled Ashton closer. “Ashton?” Niall whispered against his lips. 

“Mmm, yeah babe?” Ashton sighed back happily. 

“Be mine. Like, really be mine? I wanna be with you.” 

Ashton froze above Niall, his breath caught and he blinked down at Niall for a few moments. He was pulled out of his state of shock when he heard Niall whisper out “Please?” 

Ashton smiled at that moment and nodded. “Of course, Niall. Yes, yes, yes.” 

Niall smiled widely up at Ashton and pulled him in for another kiss. He felt Ashton’s hands sliding up and down his chest and caressing the soft skin there. He suddenly flipped them over making Ashton gasp but quickly reconnect their lips. The kiss quickly heated up and soon Niall was grabbing another condom to _make love_ to his _boyfriend_. 

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! xx
> 
> Let me know if you want more Nashton stuff!


End file.
